Simulation guns include so-called electric guns, and the electric guns each generally have a configuration in which a piston cylinder mechanism is driven by an electric mechanism and a bullet is shot with generated compressed air. The electric mechanism is configured to have a motor and a gear box which decelerates the rotation speed of the motor. In most of cases, an output gear provided on a motor side and an input gear provided on a gear box side sire joined to each other by employing bevel gears which are suitable for driving precision machines.
There is a demand that the output gear provided on the motor side and the input gear provided on the gear box side are minimized in backlash, so that each thereof is fixed so as to retain high precision. JP-A-2006-300462 and the like disclose configurations as examples of such a technology in the related art, in which the motor side having the output gear and the gear box side having the input gear are disposed and fixed as necessary for each type. Therefore, an electric mechanism has to be newly manufactured every time a product is developed.
Therefore, even in a case where a technically meaningful configuration is developed, due to the fixed positional relationship of a motor with respect to a gear box, the configuration can be redeployed if simulation guns are similar to each other in form. Otherwise, the same configuration cannot be shared by a plurality of types. Since the electric mechanism is existentially important for electric guns, the electric mechanism cannot be neglected, sometimes resulting in a so-called shackle in the design thereof. However, no configuration has been proposed which can be shared by simulation guns different from each other in external appearance and which can realize a system of the electric mechanism.